Todo estará bien
by Fflorencia
Summary: ‘I’ll do anything’ llega a leer y hace una mueca de incredulidad ¿Lo que sea?. ¡Joder! las manos de Emily se cierran contra las muñecas de Naomi y la empuja contra la pared con fuerza, con bronca No te atrevas a decirlo una vez más


_La serie no me pertenece, fue creado por **Bryan Elsley** y **Jamie Brittain** para **Company Pictures** y si, me encantaría haberla creado, trabajar con esos chicos y hasta ligarme a más de uno, pero no, solo escribo porque lo encuentro divertido ¿Si? No lo califique 'T' por el contenido, sino por el lenguaje aunque tampoco es tan excedido de tono, pero bueno, queda en ustedes decidir si leen o no.  
_

**Todo estará bien**_  
_

Rompe el abrazo que le esta brindando su padre, gira su cuerpo y se pasa el puño de su buzo gris por la nariz, luego los ojos y trata de volver a respirar normalmente. Necesita salir de ahí, necesita dejar de pensar, simplemente necesita que deje de doler. Una vez que la puerta de sus padres se cierra tras su espalda suelta un suspiro y vuelve a llevarse las manos la cara cuando las lagrimas surcan sus mejillas. Camina, camina sin rumbo, sin fijarse por donde va, camina y trata de no pensar pero le resulta imposible. Siente como su cuerpo poco a poco pierde energía, debe ser que ha llorado durante horas o que el hecho de haber llorado con tanta fuerza la ha agotado, pero encuentra una pared en la cual apoyar su espalda y se desliza por la misma, abraza sus piernas y vuelve a llorar.  
− Éramos especiales − dice entre llantos para nadie más que ella misma − **Éramos** − repite y es en ese momento cuando vuelve a llevarse la manga de su buzo a los ojos para secar aquellos rastros de agua salada, lagrimas, malditas lagrimas que no quiere derramar por _ella_, pero no puede evitarlo, porque la _ama_, le importa y se siente mal, se siente jodidamente mal querer tanto a alguien pero ella lo hace, porque si, la engaño, joder, la engaño y ella _aún_ la quiere. Cierra los ojos y las palabras escritas en el diario de Sophia llegan rápidamente a su cerebro, cierra los puños, se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar dando grandes zancadas para así apresurar el paso, no tiene idea de donde va pero esta segura que quiere llegar rápido. Se levanta y camina, camina. Sin rumbo alguno, camina con la cabeza gacha mientras se muerde el labio para evitar llorar y trata de no pensar, pero el nudo en su garganta parece estar a punto de estallar. Dobla en una esquina, cruza la calle y levanta la vista. Se sorprende al darse cuenta que se encuentra frente a la casa de _ella_, ella, por quien ha estado llorando las ultimas horas. No quiso caminar hasta ahí, no tiene ganas de verla o tal vez si, porque sus piernas la llevaron ahí y eso es todo. Mantiene la vista fija en la puerta y visualiza aquel papel amarillo pegado en el vidrio de la puerta, entrecierra los ojos, suelta un suspiro, abre la cerca y avanza unos cuantos pasos más. Estira el brazo, toma aquel papel entre sus dedos y lo lee.

**'I'll do anything'** (Haré lo que sea) llega a leer y hace una mueca de incredulidad ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hará lo que sea? Nada de lo que haga la ayudará a olvidar lo que ha hecho. 'Tenía miedo' aún recuerda la voz de la rubia tras su espalda 'Siempre tienes miedo' recuerda haberle dicho, ¿Miedo? ¡Joder! ¿Miedo de que? ¿Del que dirán? ¿De que alguien la quiera? ¡Basura! ¡Eso es basura! La rubia siempre tiene y ella es siempre quien la persigue, quien la espera y entiende, porque, demonios, la ama y es tan simple como eso. Esta completa y jodidamente enamorada de Naomi Campbell. Esta enojada con la ojiazul y con ella misma, esta enojada con el mundo y con lo que siente, quiere, realmente desea olvidarla, odiarla pero no puede, esta enojada, dolida y vacía pero… Pero aún la ama ¡Demonios, aún la ama!

Se aleja de la puerta con el papel quemándole los dedos, se aleja porque quiere irse, olvidarse de lo que sucedió, olvidarse de ella pero antes necesita echarle una ultima mirada al lugar. Por sobre su hombro derecho mira el lugar y en cuanto su mirada llega al segundo piso la ve, la ve y nota que los ojos azules que tanto le gustan han perdido el brillo, que las mejillas pálidas de la chica estan rojas y hinchadas, que la nariz esta más sonrosada de lo normal y siente pena, pero luego se la imagina besando a Sophia y solo puede sentir como le falta el aire y le duele el pecho. No pudo evitar recorrerle el rostro, se siente _estupida_, débil y hasta frustrada porque por más que quiso evitarlo, no pudo, y ha girado el cuerpo para luego estirar su mano y tomar el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos. Toma una bocanada de aire y trata de detenerse, de no entrar pero sabe que es demasiado tarde cuando la puerta azul se cierra tras su espalda.

− Emily yo lo… −

− No lo digas − le dice entre dientes una vez que apoya ambos pies sobre el primer escalón de madera

− Tienes que escucharme − la rubia habla mientras trata de mantener su mirada en Emily quien esta subiendo lentamente las escaleras − Yo.. − titubea un momento − Lo sien… −

− ¡Joder! − las manos de Emily se cierran contra las muñecas de Naomi y la empuja contra la pared con fuerza, con bronca − No te atrevas a decirlo una vez más − dice entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados.

− Em − Naomi no puede evitar que las lagrimas le desborden los ojos − Emily − dice casi en un susurro − Por favor −

− No llores − dice con un tono de voz frío y ejerce más presión sobre las muñecas de la rubia − No llores ¡Demonios! − grita − ¡No llores! − eleva aún más el tono de voz.

− Yo… − vuelve a tratar de hablar y baja la mirada

− ¡Joder! − dice con la voz desesperada − Éramos especiales Naomi −

− Ems − susurra

− Eramos especiales y tu − dice con rabia − ¡Nos rompiste! − escupe con veneno − No, no lo digas − agrega molesta y como si el contacto con la piel de la rubia le quemase se aleja, retrocede y su espalda choca con la pared que se encuentra frente a la ojiazul.

− Solo deja que − la rubia vacila unos segundos pero aún así avanza unos pasos, estira su brazo y ve como la pelirroja simplemente niega con la cabeza.

− No − dice llorando − No puedo con esto − se pasa la manga del buzo gris que lleva puesto por la nariz.

− Emily − dice desesperada − ¡Mírame! − grita nuevamente − Por favor − susurra − Arreglaremos esto − dice y trata que su voz no titubee al hacerlo, no es que no crea que no puede arreglar las cosas sino que cree que Emily no quiere hacerlo, la ha lastima, ha jodido todo − Juro que haré lo que sea − vuelve a tratar de estirar su mano y al ver que la chica no le niega el acceso, con dos dedos toma la barbilla de la menor y la obliga a mirar − Juro que arreglaremos esto − vuelve a repetir y ve como su novia se mete dentro del cuarto que solían compartir. No sabe que hacer, no sabe que decir, solo sabe que ha jodido todo, ha estropeado todo y no puede culpar a nadie, es su maldita culpa. Siente sus piernas flaquear, cae rendida el suelo y se lleva las manos a la cara cuando siente que aquel nuda que tiene en la garganta explota.

* * *

Los días pasan y Emily no hace más que llorar en su cama, se levanta solo para ir a la escuela y no habla con nadie. Últimamente ha estado sola, simplemente… Sola. Naomi ya no sabe que hacer ni que decir. La pelirroja no cruza palabra con su hermana, siquiera puede concentrarse en la escuela porque no hace más que salir de fiesta y llegar al horario justo para recoger su bolso y tratar de llegar a alguna clase. Los únicos momentos en los que se encuentra en la casa que comparte con Naomi es cuando duerme, si es que decide hacerlo ahí.  
Los días pasan y Campbell aún no encuentra la solución al problema, extraña, la extraña. Extraña sentir sus labios, extrañar sentir su piel, extrañar su respiración agitada, extraña desvestirla, extraña verla sonreír ¡Joder, como extraña verla sonreír! Extraña dormir sujetando su cintura, extraña aquel brillo especial en sus ojos, extraña sentir su lengua contra su cuello, extraña tomarle la mano y poder acariciarle la palma. Porque si, dentro del colegio se toman de la mano _'Es solo por mantener las apariencias'_ recuerda que Emily le dijo pero no puede acariciarla, siquiera se miran a los ojos y quiere reprochar, quiere gritar y llorar pero cree que ya no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. Los días pasan y nada parece mejorar, no quiere perder las esperanzas pero… Pero lo hace porque aún no ha encontrado la solución a su desastre.

− ¿Saldremos, cierto? − pregunta una rubia que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en _su_ casa, según Naomi, quien se encuentra en el sillón con la vista fija en su 'novia' y en aquella chica

− Claro − Emily sonríe y Naomi sabe que esa sonrisa es falsa, porque el brillo no le llega a los ojos − Voy a buscar algo para tomar y luego podemos irnos − ¿Tienes pastillas, cierto? − pregunta gritando desde la cocina y la rubia de ojos azules fulmina con la mirada a aquella intrusa que esta pasando tanto tiempo con Emily.

− ¡MDMA cariño! − la ojiazul quiere pararse y pegarle a aquella chica, pero no puede, no puede porque aunque quiere no puede hacer nada porque eso estropearía aún más las cosas con Emily y ellas las quiere arreglar, de verdad que quiere.

− Perfecto − Emily se tira en el sillón, abre la botella de vodka que tiene en la mano y estira su mano en dirección a su invitada, un par de pastillas son depositadas en su mano y las toma para acto seguido beberse un poco más de un cuarto de la botella de vodka − En cuanto los chicos lleguen, nos vamos − dice justo segundos antes de que el timbre sonase.

− ¡Emily! − grita Freddie evidentemente drogado mientras Effy solo saluda con la mano − ¿Nos vamos? − pregunta y JJ solo le sonríe de lado a Naomi para luego hacerle un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que cualquier cosa que pase con Emily, él le avisara.

− Nos vemos cariño − dice Emily mirándola de costado mientras toma la cintura de la otra chica y la empuja para salir del lugar. En cuanto todos salen del lugar Naomi no puede más que cerrar los puños con fuerza y tratar de no llorar, toda esta situación se le ha ido de las manos. La noche pasa más lento de lo normal, últimamente el tiempo pasa demasiado lento y no parece curar ninguna herida sino que agravarlas, maldito tiempo.

En cuanto logra conciliar el sueño siente su celular vibrar contra la mesa de luz, entre abre los ojos lentamente y llega a leer 'JJ calling', la desesperación le recorre el cuerpo y atiende rápido − ¿J? − la voz del chico no es la que escucha del otro lado del teléfono, sino que es Emily, podría reconocer esa voz de cualquier forma, si bien su voz suena baja o posiblemente la música de fondo esta demasiado alta llega a entender un 'Ven rápido' − ¿Dónde estas? − asiente rápidamente, se destapa y prácticamente sale corriendo del lugar. Tarda en llegar menos de lo que ha creído, entra al lugar y no ve a nadie, no reconoce ningún rostro, se subo a uno de los parlantes y es cuando luego de recorrer el lugar varias veces ve aquel cabello rojizo entre la muchedumbre − ¿Estas bien? − pregunta contra el oído de la chica y pega su cuerpo a la espalda de la pelirroja, no porque quiera, aunque si quiere sino porque en el lugar hay mucha gente − ¿Paso algo? − pregunta volteándola, haciendo que aquella rubia que estaba horas atrás en el living de su casa se aleje de la pelirroja y deje de tocarla tan sugestivamente. ¡Maldita Mandy!

− ¿Qué haces? − pregunta Emily mirando a la otra chico − No dejes de tocarme − estira los brazos y apoya las manos de la 'desconocida' sobre su cintura.

− ¿Es una broma, cierto? − pregunta la ojiazul − ¡Joder Emily! − grita fuerte − ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? − no aguanta, no puede aguantar ni soportar ver como su novia se refriega contra aquella chica así que toma la mano de la chica y entre empujones, tropezones trata de sacarla del lugar pero parece que Emily Fitch no quiere irse, no aún − ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Para esto me llamas? − pregunta − ¿Querías mostrarme como te diviertes todos los días? −

− No − la pelirroja sigue con aquella expresión fría en la mirada y levanta los hombros − **Solo quería que veas que puedo disfrutar sin ti** −

− Genial − mueve las manos histérica y siente nuevamente ese jodido nudo en su garganta − Punto demostrado − gira su cuerpo y sale del lugar, ya no lo soporta, ya no soporta la indiferencia pero sabe que se merece todo lo que aquella chica le hace, lo sabe.

Naomi trata de olvidarse lo que horas atrás vio, no sé estaban besando, no, pero ¡Joder! Aquella chica estaba toqueteando a **su** novia, porque aún es su novia ¿No? Sale del baño, se enrolla la toalla al cuerpo y sale del lugar, esta por entrar a su habitación y gira su cuerpo porque siente la mirada de alguien en su espalda.

− Te extraño − suelta sin pensar la ojiazul luego de girar el cuerpo y ver a Emily frente a ella con el maquillaje corrido.

− Calla, realmente no quiere escucharlo −

− Lo sien… −

− No, no lo haces − dijo Emily, avanzo unos pasos y la mrio directamente a los ojos − No lo haces, así que no lo digas − su voz sonó amenazante y Naomi se asusto, más aún cuando la pelirroja la empujo con fuerza contra la pared y apretó con sus dedos sus muñecas.

− Por favor Ems − la voz se le quebró − Solo − se callo porque volvió a sentir su espalda golpearse contra la pared y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor

− ¿Te duele? − le pregunto entre dientes − No creo que tanto como a mi − agrego − No hay motivos para que llores _cariño_ − dijo con indiferencia y bronca − No llores ¡Joder! −

− Siento haberte lastimado − pudo decir con la voz firme y Emily se abalanzo contra ella para besarla con demanda. Los besos dulces, tranquilos y llenos de amor no existían, ya no, Emily simplemente le reclamaba más y más en cada beso, le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y si bien la rubia soltó un gemido de dolor no se detuvo, movió con furia sus manos sobre la toalla y se la saco − Detente − la ojiazul hizo fuerza con sus manos para alejar a la chica pero todo parecía en vano, no quería esto pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a la piel de Emily ¡La extrañaba demasiado como para soportarlo! − ¡Basta! − grito y sintió la lengua caliente de la chica sobre su cuello, sintió como sus manos bajaban y trataban de llegar a su centro y por eso arqueo su espalda para luego largar un gemido, gemido que quiso ahogar pero no pudo − No quiero esto, no así − dijo y con todas sus fuerzas la empujo alejándola.

− No es lo que dice tu cuerpo _cariño _− dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora y ¡Joder! ¿Qué carajo? La chica tenía razón, la extrañaba demasiado y si, sabí que no harían el amor, solamente tendrían sexo pero realmente la extrañaba y necesitaba volver a sentirla. Asintió levemente y en cuestión de segundos las manos de Emily volvieron a su cuerpo, sintió como la mordía y como la trataba con violencia, y si, le dolía la indiferencia y la falta de amor en sus caricias, pero tampoco podía quejarse porque la extrañaba y necesitaba. ¡Demonios, no tenía derecho a quejarse!

Habían tenido sexo ocasionalmente y si bien Naomi pensó que eso serviría para 'ablandar' las cosas se dio cuenta que estaba muy equivocada, porque todo empeoraba, cada vez que mantenían relaciones Emily se iba de la cama, no la besaba o simplemente lo hacía porque estaba extremadamente drogada. Las palabras dulces, las miradas embelesadas y los 'te amo' eran cosa del _pasado_.

− Podrías haber llamado y avisado − dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la mesada del lugar − Hace dos días que no vuelves a casa −

− Lo sé, pero no porque tengamos sexo ocasionalmente tengo que decirte todo −

− ¡Vives conmigo Emily! ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? −

− No quiero un maldito referéndum en nuestra relación solo porque me voy de fiesta dos días seguidos _mi amor_ − tomo alguna de las botellas que estaban sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina y salio de ella bailando, no sin antes darle un beso a la fuerza.

− Debemos parar esta mierda ahora Emily − la rubia la siguió hasta el patio, la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a mirarla − Debemos parar esto ¡Ahora! − grito − ¡Todos! − volteo su cuerpo y los miro con los ojos rojos − ¡Todos fuera! −

− ¡No! − grito Emily y Thomas miro a JJ, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzaron a sacar a la gente del lugar − Genial, simplemente genial − la pelirroja tomo una chaqueta de sobre el sillón − Adiós − grito y cerro la puerta tras su espalda de un golpe.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno y sintió como las lágrimas le desbordaban los ojos, estaba pérdida, completamente pérdida, ya no sabía que hacía. Todo, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y lo sabía pero tampoco quería pagarlo, Naomi debía sufrir tanto o más que ella. Camino un par de horas y decidió que era hora de volver, ya no quería seguir llorando. Llego a la puerta de _su_ casa, de su hogar, porque aunque sonará irónico ese era su _hogar_ porque a pesar de todo aún amaba a Naomi Campbell.

− ¿Volviste? − la voz de la rubia la desoriento un poco − ¿Hoy no hay fiesta? − pregunto y la pelirroja vislumbro la silueta de la chica en el final de la escalera

− Hoy no − le dijo fría − Pero podemos tener nuestra fiesta privada − le dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que no escapase, encerró el cuerpo de la rubia entre la pared y su cuerpo para luego acercar su rostro para besarla.

− No − le dijo la rubia y Emily la miro desconcertada

− ¿No qué _cariño_? − pregunto molesta

− No tendremos sexo, no quiero tener más sexo − le dijo y tomo la mano de la chica − No quiero más mordidas, no quiero que te vayas de mi cama cada vez que terminamos, no quiero que todo lo que sucede entre nosotras sea porque estas drogada, borracha o algo parecido − dijo rápido − Por favor, paremos con esto ya − Emily se alejo unos pasos y Naomi se sorprendió cuando no soltó su agarre − Debemos hablar − agrego − Necesitamos hablar Ems − se corrigió y la chica solo asintió.

− No sé que decirte − Emily la miro por primera vez en semana a los ojos − No… −

− Sé que jodi esto − la rubia se movió algo incomoda − Sé que jodi completamente las cosas, se que estropee esto, se que soy una egoísta y yo… −

− No quiero escucharlo −

− No tengo palabras para disculparme, solo puedo decirte que tenía miedo −

− Siempre lo tienes − le dijo enojada

− Es la primera vez que siento esto − le apretó la mano − Es la primera vez que realmente quiero a alguien, es la primera vez que realmente me importa alguien, es la primera vez que me siento jodidamente enamorada − suspiro − ¡Demonios Emily! Te necesito como nunca necesite a nadie, necesito tenerte cerca, la jodi ¿si? − hablo rápido − Sé que yo cague todo lo que teníamos pero solo − se acerco a ella − Por favor, dame una oportunidad −

− No −

− Se que la cague monumentalmente, se que jodi todo lo que teníamosm, realmente lo sé. Toda mi vida me empeñe en ser una perra egoísta para no sentir, para no preocuparme porque creo que la gente es una mierda, que la gente solo te lastimará pero luego llegaste tu − sonrió de costado − Llegaste tu y cambiaste mi vida, todos mis esquemas, mis pensamientos y las paredes que tanto tarde en construir para que nadie se acercase a mi se cayeron en cuanto te vi − suspiro − Sé que aún somos especiales, aún lo somos ¡Te amo Emily! − tomo aire − ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¡Demonios! Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y te necesito, fui una idiota, si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás juro que lo haría y arreglaría toda esta mierda, pero no puedo − torció la boca − Lo siento −

− Lo haz dicho tantas veces que creo que ya no tiene sentido − trago saliva − Suena algo tan trillado que ya no puedo creerte −

− Una oportunidad, solo necesito demostrarte cuanto te amo −

− ¿Cómo? − pregunto

− Solo… Solo déjame − se acerco un poco, la pelirroja retrocedió y cuando la espalda de la chica se encontró con la pared la rubia levanta su mano y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura − Solo quiero volver a besarte − _'Solo quiero volver a sentirte, como antes, quiero que vuelvas a gemir y suspirar mi nombre, quiero que vuelvas a ser mia'_ quiso decir pero penso esa sería una muy mala idea − Como antes, solo besarte no que me muerdas −

− No − susurro casi rendida cuando la rubia acerco sus labios a los de ella

− Por favor − dijo y su aliento caliente choco contra la boca de la menor

− No − cerro los ojos pero no la alejo.

− Solo una oportunidad − le dijo en un susurro para luego besarla como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo. Las labios de la rubia se apoyaron sobre los de la pelirroja y no los movió, en cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente segura de que la chica no la empujaría o se iría gritándole comenzó a moverlos. Fue un beso sueva, calido y lleno de amor, sin segundas intenciones, realmente extrañaba besarla solo porque si. La rubia sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y volvió a disfrutar, sonrió en el beso porque había extrañado besarla como lo estaba haciendo.  
Emily sabía que Naomi la amaba, estaba segura de eso y dejaría que se lo demuestre, necesitaba que se lo demuestre por lo que movió sus manos, las apoyo sobre la cintura de la chica y empujo de ella suavemente para pegar sus cuerpos, en cuanto sus caderas chocaron sintio una descarga electrica en la espina dorsol ¡Joder, la había extrañado tanto! No espero un segundo más, entreabrió los labios y dejo que la lengua de la ojiazul entrase a su boca. Siguieron besándose por un largo tiempo mientras la mano derecha de la mayor estaba en el cuello de la chica y la izquierda en su espalda, en cuanto la falta de aire de hizo presente despego sus labios, beso su mejilla con dulzura y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la piel del cuello − Extrañaba esto − le dijo entre besos con la voz ahogada − Te extrañaba Ems − agrego. Encontró el punto donde el pulso de su novia nacía y le presto especial atención mientras sus manos se escurrían debajo de la remera de la menor. En cuanto los dedos de Naomi tocaron el estomago plano de Emily, esta ultima solo pudo abrazarla y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a su chica. La rubia pego sus manos a la piel del torso de la chica y sin perder el contacto con la piel caliente de la menor le quito la remera, la miro a los ojos y volvió a besarla solo que esta vez con más pasión, amor y necesidad.

Emily dejo que Naomi la condujese a la habitación mientras ella le sacaba la remera a la rubia. La mayor abrazo el cuerpo de su novia con el brazo izquierdo mientras hacia dibujos sin sentido y con la mano derecha se dedico a soltarle el sostén mientras la volvía a besar. En cuantos los pechos de Emily estuvieron al aire Naomi bajo sus labios y atrapo un pezón entre sus dientes, lo mordió con delicadeza y luego paso su lengua por el como si se tratase de una paleta mientras con su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro, hizo un recorrido de besos por todo el estomago de la pelirroja hasta que llego al cierre del jean de la chica, la miro a los ojos mientras lo desabrochaba y volvió a subir su cuerpo para poder volver a besarla. Como pudo le quito la prenda y con la palma de la mano le acaricio la cara interior de los muslos, llego hasta la pantaleta de colores que llevaba puesta Emily y jugo con el elástico mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la menor − Te amo − le dijo antes de besarla y sentir como la chica reclamaba más del beso − Realmente te amo − agrego y noto como la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo sonreía sinceramente.

− Lo sé − la escucho decir y luego volvió a sentir los labios calientes de la chica sobre su cuello.

− Todo estará bien, juro que todo estará bien − Naomi vio como su novia sonreía justo antes de que su mano se perdiese bajo aquella prenda interior que tan fastidiosa le resultaba en ese momento.

* * *

_¡Hola! Tengo que reconocerlo de una put# ves, soy una fanática, una maldita fanática de Skins. Hay algo en la serie que se relaciona con mi vida, por eso me resulta tan real y bueno, no podía dejar de escribir sobre esta pareja. Es que, vamos, todas las que miran el programa Emily Fitch y Naomi Campbell son la mejor pareja de la serie, no me digan que no. En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar (si es que lo hacen). En un rato subo el otro one-shoot que hice mientras estaba de vacaciones._


End file.
